digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi
Takeru Takaishi (jp: 高石 タケル Takaishi Takeru) is a character in the anime and manga Digimon. He is frequently referred to by his nickname, "T.K.", in the English anime and manga. T.K., the younger brother of Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Yamato Ishida in the Japanese versions), is partnered to Patamon]]. T.K. was too young to remember his parents divorce clearly so he is not as affected by it as much as Matt is. T.K. is glad when he gets to see his dad and he doesn't mind living with his mom. Imporant Events Prelude to Digimon Adventure He witnessed the Greymon/Parrotmon fight. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Our WarGame (Japanese version) Between Digimon Adventure & Digimon 02 At May 2000, T.K. arrived the the Digital World and gives up his Crest-power to free the Soverigns. As a result, Patamon lost the power to become Holy Angemon (Magna Angemon in the English version). Digimon 02: First half (Japanese version) T.K. grows a lot during the last years after his first adventure. He is a star member of his basketball team. At the start of April 2002, he and his mom move to Odaiba, with Takeru attending Odaiba Elementary in the same class as Davis Motomiya (Daisuke Motomiya in the Japanese version) and his good friend Hikari "Kari" Kamiya (Hikari Yagami in the Japanese version). But because of he and Kari are good friends, T.K. immediately becomes the rival of a paranoid Davis. Like Kari, T.K. has a slight advantage compared to the new kids because he has the most experience with Digimon. Digimon 02: Hurricane Touchdown/Golden Armor Evolution (Japanese version) When he and Hikari visit Mimi Tachikawa in New York, they encounter Wallace (Willis in the English version), Terriermon, and Wendigomon. While on a train for Colorado, their train was hindered by Wendigomon so they had to continue on foot. He and Hikari manage to join the others during the fight with Cherubimon. Digimon 02: Second Half After Paildramon and Silphymon debut, Cody Hida (Iori Hida in the Japanese version) sees that he and T.K. would have to have their Digimon DNA Digivolve. He soon learns that there are two sides to T.K.: The 'kind and cheery' T.K. and the fierce and serious T.K. that only surfaces in the matters of villians of pure evil like Devimon. T.K.'s second side was mainly due to Angemon's previous death and how he doesn't want to see Patamon die again. On Chirstmas day, T.K., Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Taichi Yagami in the Japanese version), and their Digimon go to Paris to help the DigiDestined of the Europe round up the wild Digimon who had appeared on Earth as a result of Arukenimon opening all the Digi-Ports. At the Other World, T.K. was sujected to MaloMyotismon's illusion. His desire for his family to be together again. But Patamon & Daisuke broke him free of the illusion, and he then joined with the other kids, who were in the process of breaking free of their illusions. T.K. used the power of the dream dimension against MaloMyotismon, his dream for not one to suffer as he had, with Angemon, Magna Angemon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon all appearing at once. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Pukumon enter the scene with a Control Spire, Joe Kido knocked into the 02 gang & Takeru entered up with Hikari's D-Terminal, allowing Patamon to armour digivolve to Mambomon. Digimon 02: Diaboromon's Counterattack (Japanese version) Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', the evil Diaborromon resumed his reign of terror on the super information super highway. The Kuramon are bio-emerging via e-mail, so while Taichi, Yamato and their Digimon enter cyberspace to battle Diaboromon once more, the others have to track down the Kuramon. Takeru and Iori found one on a soccer ball and catch it for Koushiro Izumi (Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi in the English versions) for him to examine it. When Omnimon couldn't get a clear shot at Diaboromon thanks to all the dang Kuramon, Takeru, Hikari, and their Digimon went to help their big brothers. Takeru was soon forced to watch the battle between Imperial Dramon and Armagedemon. Digimon 02: Series Finale epilogue By the year 2027, T.K. becomes a author. He wrote various stories based on the adventures he and the other children had. V-Tamer During one of his battles as a kid, he and the other 02 DigiDestined encountered Parallelmon, who absorbed him, Miyako Inoue (Yolei Inoue in the English versions of other series), Iori, and Hikari, as the inadvertly sends Daisuke into the V-Tamer continity where he meets its Taichi. Takeru and others helped Daisuke from inside the monster by recreating the Digimental of Miracles. With the monster destroyed, Daisuke and his friends return to their continuity. Category:Digimon